wikieurovisionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Marry me(Krista Siegfrids)
thumb|262px|Krista Siegfridsthumb|142px|Krista Siegfrids Fue la canción que llevó Finlandia a la edición del Festival de Eurovisión 2013. Su significado es "Cásate conmigo". 'País y año' Finlandia - 2013 'Compositor e Intérpretes' .Compositor/es: Krista Siegfrieds, Erik Nyholm, Kristofer Karlsson, Jessika Lundström .Intérprete/s: Krista Siegfrids 'Posición en el festiva'l 'Curiosidades Varias' thumb|left|226px|Beso lésbico de Krista Siegfrids . El beso lésbico de Krista: Días antes del festival, se confirmó que habría un beso lésbico por parte de Krista Siegfrids y una de las bailarinas en plena actuación, durante la semifinal y la final, aunque Krista no es lesbiana, solo lo hizo para convencer al gobieno finés de que no fuese tan duro con las leyes antihomosexuales. Esto tuvo varias repercusiones, especialmente en países islámicos, un ejemplo es Turquía, país ausente en la edición de 2013. El país turco se negó a retransmitir la final de Eurovisión, aunque intentó poner de escusa la baja audiencia. Este sería el primer beso lésbico del concurso hasta entonces. 'Letra (Idioma original:Inglés)' Spying on you undercover, drinking coffee with your mother Am I getting closer? Baby, I feel like a sinner, skipping dinner to get thinner Where is my proposal? I’m your slave and you’re my master Oh baby, come on, take your shot So marry me, I’ll be your queen bee I’ll love you endlessly I do it for you, for you, for you Yeah, I do it for you, marry me, baby I’ll play your game, I’ll change my last name I’ll walk the walk of shame I do it for you, for you, for you Yeah, I do it for you, marry me baby Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong I know where the future’s heading, I can see my perfect wedding Isn’t that just bracing? I don’t think there are no ladies who will give you cuter babies Isn’t that amazing? I’m your slave and you’re my master Oh baby, come on, take your shot So marry me, I’ll be your queen bee I’ll love you endlessly I do it for you, for you, for you Yeah, I do it for you, marry me, baby I’ll play your game, I’ll change my last name I’ll walk the walk of shame I do it for you, for you, for you Yeah, I do it for you, marry me baby Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, ding dong Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong This is the day, I don’t wanna wait much longer now If you run away, I’m gonna find you anyhow Oh, yeah, yeah, oh yeah Whatchu waiting, whatchu waiting Whatchu waiting, whatchu waiting for? So marry me, I’ll be your queen bee I’ll love you endlessly I do it for you, for you, for you Yeah, I do it for you, marry me, baby I’ll play your game, I’ll change my last name I’ll walk the walk of shame I do it for you, for you, for you Yeah, I do it for you, marry me baby Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, ding dong Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong full|right|335 px